Resentment
by Justice and Roses
Summary: Olivia writes a sad letter to her cheating husband and shows hatred towards him. Songfic, might be EO at the end


_Title: _**Resentment**

_Summary:_** Olivia writes a sad letter to her cheating husband and shows hatred towards him. Song-fic, might be EO at the end**

_A/N: _**I'm back! Sorry for the absence. Anyways, Olivia writes a letter (I use letters often, don't I?) to her husband, which she found him cheating on her. Early apology: If it's confusing, sorry. I rushed on this (I rush on a lot of things too…) and… on the other hand, continue reading!**

**Resentment**

Olivia was at the precinct, at her desk. She just finished a case and stared into space. "Liv, how's home treating, ya?" Elliot asked, looking at her.

"Okay," she said. "How's Will?" he asked. "Alright," Olivia responded, faking a smile. "Probably with his mistress." Olivia muttered under her breath. "What?" Elliot questioned.

"Nothing," Olivia lied. Olivia took a paper and pen and tried to start writing. Elliot looked at her. She looked up at him. "What?" she asked. He shook his head and said, "Nothing, just looking at you write." Olivia understood and went back to the paper.

_I wish I could believe you then I'll be alright  
But now everything you told me really don't apply  
To the way I feel inside  
Loving you was easy once upon a time  
But now my suspicions of you have multiplied  
And it's all because you lied_

'_**I wish I could believe you and then I'll be alright, but now everything you told me don't really apply to the way I feel inside. Loving you was easy once upon a time, but now my suspicions of you still cheating on me have multiplied with each passing day.'**_

_I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I haven't tried to forget this  
But I'm much too full of resentment_

'_**I only give you a hard time because of this. Since you're cheating on me. And it my sound irritating for me to repeat this over and over, but I still remember this. I wanted to have you child, but I don't want to now, or ever, anymore.'**_

_Just can't seem to get over the way you hurt me  
Don't know how you gave another who didn't mean a thing, no  
The very thing you gave to me  
I thought I could forgive you and I know you've changed  
As much as I wanna trust you I know it ain't the same  
And it's all because you lied_

'_**I just can't seem to get over the way you hurt me with this. And I don't know how you gave another who didn't mean a thing. The very same thing you gave to me; your love. I thought I could forgive you and I know you've changed, but as much as I wanna trust you I know it isn't the same.'**_

_I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I haven't tried to forget this  
But I'm much too full of resentment_

'_**Will, I have to let you know that I can't go on and pretend like this never happened. Because it did. A hundred times, and yes I know about those times. I still don't know why I took you back. I'm going to always keep this grudge on you.'**_

_I may never understand why  
I'm doing the best that I can and I  
I tried and I tried to forget this  
I'm much too full of resentment_

'_**I may never understand why. I'm doing the best that I can to get pass it. I don't know if I can, though.'**_

_I'll always remember feeling like I was no good  
Like I couldn't do it for you like your mistress could  
And it's all because you lied_

'_**I'll always remember feeling like I was no good. Like I couldn't do it for you like your mistress could. I still feel that way.'**_

_Loved you more than ever  
More than my own life  
The best part of me I gave you  
It was sacrificed  
And it's all because you lied_

'_**I loved you more than ever, even more than my own life. The' **_Olivia stopped writing and wiped a few tears from her eyes. Elliot saw. Before he could say anything, she told him, "El, don't worry, I'm fine." She continued writing. _**'best part of me I gave you, it was sacrificed. All because you lied and told me you weren't cheating.'**_

_I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I tried and I tried to forget this  
But I'm too damn full of resentment_

'_**There's someone else that loves me and I've known him since, ever. When it's over, I'll be with him. He'll treat me better. You know, I tried and I tried to forget this, but I'm too damn full of resentment. I hate you for what you did, Will!' **_

_I know she was attractive but I was here first  
Been ridin' with you for six years why did I deserve  
To be treated this way by you, you  
I know your probably thinking what's up with Bee  
I been crying for too long what did you do to me  
I used to be so strong but now you took my soul  
I'm crying cant stop crying cant stop crying  
You could of told me that you wasn't happy  
I know you didn't wanna hurt me  
But look what you done-done to me now  
I gotta look at her in her eyes and see she's had half of me  
How could you lie,_

'_**Hey, I know she was attractive, but I was here first. I've been with you for six years in this marriage, why did I deserve to be treated this way by you? I know your probably thinking what's up with your Honey bee. I been crying for too long, what did you do to me? I used to be so strong, but now you took my soul. I'm crying and I can't stop crying. You could have told me that you weren't happy. I know you didn't wanna hurt me, but look what you done to me now. I gotta look at her in her eyes and see she's had half of me. How could you lie?' **_Olivia sealed the letter in an envelope. She stood up and got her stuff ready.

She started heading out, without saying goodbye to anyone. Elliot stopped her. He ran towards her. "Olivia, we need to talk." He started. "Elliot, I need to get home." Olivia excused. She started to leave again.

"Olivia, I-I love you." Olivia stopped. She turned around. "El, I always did, but I'm happily married." Olivia said. "Un-happily, Liv. I know what's happening with you and Will." Olivia was silent. Elliot went closer to Olivia.

"Elliot, as much as I wanted to say I love you, I don't think doing what I think you're going to do is gonna change the fact that…" Elliot cut her off. "Liv? Shut up." Elliot said.

He kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes. Elliot broke away, a few seconds later. He looked at her. Her eyes were still closed.

"Liv, we'll need to talk later." Elliot stated. Olivia opened her eyes. She gripped the envelope in her hand. "Okay, but I gotta go. See you later,"

* * *

When Olivia got home, she opened the door quietly. She was about to call out to her husband when she heard a woman's giggle. She headed towards her bedroom.

She opened her bedroom door slowly and found her husband in bed… with another woman. Olivia stood there. Will noticed Olivia's presence. He moved the woman off of him.

Olivia started walking towards the front door. "Olivia, honey bee!" Will called out. He ran towards Olivia. He grabbed Olivia's hand. She turned around.

"I still took you back and you're still with that tramp!" Olivia yelled. "Olivia, babe, listen." Will started. Olivia's eyes were filled with anger and hatred. "I hate you. It's over," Olivia announced. "That means you can have him!" Olivia yelled to the woman.

"Take this," Olivia said, handing him the envelope. "I can't believe I was dumb enough to take you back, thinking you'd change." Olivia informed him.

Olivia opened the front door. "Olivia, wait!" Olivia took her wedding ring off and threw it at him. "You're leaving tomorrow." She commanded, leaving. She slammed the door.

* * *

When Elliot was in his bed sleep, he heard his doorbell ring. He grumbled and went to the door. He cursed that he didn't have his kids to answer the door for him anymore.

He opened the door and saw Olivia, her face streaked with tears. Olivia sighed and said, "I'm sorry it's so late, but can we have that talk?"

* * *

**Aww! Do you guys think that I should continue this? I don't, but maybe you guys think otherwise. Review and Thanx 4 reading!-Livvy Bear93**


End file.
